


Arrivals

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Parentlock, airport, mentions of murder husbands, waiting for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran talks about arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/gifts).



> So, I know we said that there was going to be a bit of time between our last posts and newer ones, that we would get back to things eventually... but... life has a funny way of doing things that we least expect. So... heres a little something. It's a going away present really. Or a welcome one. Depends on how you look at it.  
> See... my writing partner... @little_red_hot-riding-hood is making a big change in her life. And... she is about to be picked up at the airport by me. And as I was thinking about "my Jim" to "her Sebastian" I thought about how those two murder idiots (our affectionate name for them) would react to the arrivals gate at the airport... and well... yeah. It's out of time line... but it's something. I hope you like it and  
> Kitten... welcome to New York.

Jim and I have a deal. We aren’t ones for meeting each other at the airport. It’s never really been a place that either of us have felt… comfortable. Traveling is always a wonderful yet exhausting part of our lives. I’ve gotten to see so much of the world in my life, but honestly if I never saw the arrivals gate at Heathrow again… I would be the happiest man in the world. But then again, there is something about waiting for someone you love to return to you. Standing with other people, all waiting for their loved one to end their journey.

But more often than not, one of us was working when the other traveled back to London. Sometimes we would have a car waiting, sometimes it meant a cab or the tube back into town. But there was something about this arrival that made it harder not to wait at the gate.

I hadn’t been back to work long. I had been… well I had been injured on the job and then I did something foolish when I was recovering and put myself back a few weeks in my healing. And Jim was furious. Even though he wouldn’t say it. I could see it in the way he looked at me and the way he babied me. But I had finally gone back to work.

I had every confidence I would be able to make it to the gate to wait with Jim. Yes… this was a case where we were both expecting someone to come and visit us. What? You say. Well… yes. We are indeed criminals. And we do kill, torture, maim… destroy for a living. But criminals have families too, don’t we? And we love other people. And we meet them at the airport, just like you do. And this was one of those times.

Jim had been a mess that morning when I left to complete my assignment. His was pacing around the flat, his hair wild and his eyes wide with panic. I assured him the best that I could that things were going to be fine and I kissed his lips before heading out to do my job. He glared daggers at me and began to pace and mutter again before I felt the lift door close.

He had texted me a handful of times throughout the day and I did my best to remind him to breathe and that I would see him and our guest later that afternoon. I think on some level he was upset with me for not being there with him each moment, but he still had clients that needed to be appeased and work that needed to be done. And I was his right hand and chief of staff. So I was more than required to do my job.

The last text he sent me was right before he headed off to the airport. He had chosen to drive himself, but I couldn’t see that it was a wise choice. I finished my assignment with minimal fuss and no damage to myself and called out regular driver and guy Friday, Jackson. I told him to bring one of the others and meet me at the airport. Someone would drive the car Jim took home and our driver would take my little madman, myself and our guest home later.  It was a simple plan and one I hoped that Jim wouldn’t be too upset about once I got there.

I was stepping out of the tube station onto the terminal floor when my mobile rang in my pocket. I looked at the screen, already knowing it was Jim. I had a sixth sense about it. It was either that or it was the fact that Jim was just about the only person who called me on a regular basis. So… that could have been it as well. 

“Hello Boss.” I said, a smile playing at my lips. “Checking in to make sure I did my job?”

“Sebastian….” he drawled. “I know you did your job. You know better than to disappoint me.”  His tone was bored and I could hear the panic in his voice. It was hidden and anyone on the street would think he was cool as could be. But I knew him better than that. He was calling because he needed me. He needed to talk to his Sebby Tiger and not his employee.

“Alright then. What’s got you so twisted.” I asked as I walked. I was close enough that I could see him. I could tell by the way he held his shoulders and the way he kept his arms too loose at his sides that he was nervous. Not something anyone else would have picked up on.

“I am not twisted up about something.” he said. “I am fine.” The words came out in a tight hiss and I noticed what suit he had picked. Of course. WEstwood. Our guest desired nothing but his best. And that meant a suit and tie. Not dressed down and comfortable. But a suit and tie. Jim’s battle armour.

“Jim… “ I warned. Not that it would do much good. Jim sounded further out of reach than he would have normally. “Listen… you need to take a deep breath and roll your shoulders. You’re too stiff.”

Jim began to do as I asked. He stopped in the middle of a shoulder roll and I could see the grip on his phone tighten. “Are you watching me on CCTV?” 

“No Jim. I know better.” I answered with a sigh. “Look we’ve been together forever. I know you.”  I walked up closer behind him. I was only a few feet away now. But I didn’t think that he knew I was that close. 

“Yeah… I know.” he said with a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and I smiled.

“Relax love.” I said. “It’s all going to be fine.”

“I hate picking up people at the airport. I should have… I….” he fell silent.

“What? Sent Jackson to do it? Because you know damn well that wouldn’t have gone over well. She deserves to have you there when she walks off the plane.” I offered.

“You’re right.” he conceded.

A lot of people think that Jim telling me I’m right is something rare. That Jim Moriarty is rarely wrong or that he rarely admits he’s wrong. It’s quite the opposite in reality. Jim may appear confident and in control, but Jim is so full of self doubt. It’s one of the many reasons he over analyzes things. To ensure that that they will work. He needs to convince himself.  And he’s not good at factoring human nature into the equation.

I took a few steps closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Is this better?” I asked as I used my thumb to swipe my phone closed.

Jim stiffened initially at my touch, but he turned his head to see who it  was touching him and he smiled, leaning into my touch more. “You’re here.”

“I am.” I said quietly. I smiled and leaned closer to his ear. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Jim looked at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded once. 

“Good.” he said simply. I knew him well enough to know that even with my presence there, he was still nervous. But he was a bit calmer.

Once, Jim wouldn’t have allowed me to touch him in public. Holding his hand as we walked somewhere was forbidden. Even leaning close enough to whisper something in his ear was not allowed. And to even think of calling him anything but Jim…. he would shut down and bristle. But now… after twenty odd years together, he was more comfortable with it all. For so long the intimacy of our relationship was kept to our private flat or in mild flirting that was used more as a weapon to unnerve others. I kept my hand on his shoulder for a bit, just a heavy weight reminding him that I was there and it was all going to be alright.

“Is this a mistake?” Jim asked after a bit, his anxiety and fear bleeding through his words. I shook my head.

“No, love. The mistake was letting it go this long before a visit.”  He offered.

I was trying to remain as calm as I could. There was still a part of me that was upset with the whole series of events that lead up to the two of us standing in the airport, waiting, but that was something I would have to deal with on my own. Right now, I needed to put it all away and be there for my husband.

Our attention was drawn to a new influx of people coming from the inner parts of the airport. Jim’s left hand began to twitch at his side and I shifted my hand down from his shoulder and grabbed it. I gave him a squeeze and he squeezed back.

“Thank you.” he said quietly. I smiled and nodded, scanning the crowd approaching for the ginger hair that I hoped I would recognize. There was some advantage to my height.

“There.” I said my grin growing and my own anxiety beginning to appear. My stomach was twisting in my gut and I felt a slow shiver working through my body. Jim stretched up onto his toes, the fine leather of his shoes creaking a bit. He nodded when he spotted her head and began to move, his grip on my hand tightened as he expected me to follow. I did. 

It didn’t take long for us to reach a space where she could see us as she walked down the hallway and we both noticed her attention was on her phone. I felt my own phone in my pocket buzz with a new text, the text pattern that I had set up for her. I pulled my phone out and read the message.

“Where am I supposed to meet him?”

“Look up love.” I texted back and pocketed my phone. I could see her face read the message and she picked her head up, her own nerves plain on her face. 

I knew the moment their eyes met. Jim’s hand gave mine one last squeeze before letting go and he began to smile one of his own personal smiles. One that only those who truly knew him were privileged enough to see.

Her own little pixie like face broken into a grin and I could see the muscles of her body restraining from running at him. She closed the last few feet between us and stood in front of him smiling and she ducked her head.

“Hello.” she said. I noticed the slight touch of Irish in her accent, but mostly it was American. Considering she had spent most of her life in the Mid-Western part of the United States with her Irish born mother, it was no surprise. But it was surreal to hear her voice in person for the first time.

“Hi.” Jim said. I rolled my eyes and reached out for her bag. She gladly handed it over. I chuckled at the weight of it. 

“Did you pack every book you own?” I asked, hoisting it up on my shoulder. She blushed and then gave me the exact same look Jim did when he was guilty of something silly.

“Brighid.” Jim said with just a touch of exasperation, but mostly his voice was fond. It took two more heart beats before he folded her into his arms and she wrapped her own around him. He lay a kiss on her temple, on the top of her head and held her tightly. “I’m so happy to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” she said, trying to hold back tears. I took a half of a step back before a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. “No, you don’t.” she said. Her grip was surprisingly strong for someone so small. She let go of Jim and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. It… it felt right. It felt as if it should have happened seventeen years ago. My own emotions threatened to betray my usual cool public exterior.

“Hello.” I said, leaning down to rest my lips on the top of her head. She was nearly a foot shorter than I was and it felt odd. I wasn’t used to anyone in my life being smaller than Jim. My own twin sister was the same height as Jim. And I wasn’t used to hugging many other people.

“I’ve been waiting so long to meet you.” she said. She let go after a moment and I reached out for Jim’s hand again. He looked up at me and smiled. He held my hand tight in his own and I blinked the tears away.

“Bri, love, I would like you to meet Sebastian. Seb, Meet Brighid. Your… um…”

“Daughter.” I said. There were no other labels we needed to add. That was it. She might have been Jim’s biological daughter, but she was mine too. There was no need to confuse anyone by calling her my step-daughter or anything else. Brighid had three parents. Jim. Her mother and me.

Brighid smiled and I gave her one of my biggest smiles in return. She moved, leaning  into Jim’s other side, burying her face in his chest.

“Daddy… I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Princess.” he answered.

I reached out for her baggage claim tickets and smiled as I let go of Jim’s hand. We began to walk towards the carousel, and I handed the papers to Jackson who was waiting near by. He would collect her bags and meet us at the car.

I looked around the arrivals section of the airport and for the first time in years didn’t feel the same anxiety that I normally did in this crowd of people. I didn’t feel hostile or upset. I could tell Jim was feeling the same as he reached out for my hand again, his arm around our daughter’s waist. And I could see in that in the future, coming to the arrivals gate at the airport… would be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and things are sawesome! (can you tell where I've been spending my time recently? Okay... so I took a left turn one day while looking for the kitchen in Sherlock hell... and well... I have been visiting gay NCCA hockey hell. I blame Emma Grant. But in a good way.)


End file.
